


Brother, Lover, Jedi, Friend: The Truth And Betrayal

by Lilmspayne



Series: Brother, Lover Jedi, Friend [1]
Category: Dragonball GT, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Briefs-Son Clan, Crossover (HPSWDBGT), Crossover Harry Potter, Crossover: Dragonball GT, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmspayne/pseuds/Lilmspayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP/DBZ/SW XOVER Post DBGT Harry finds out that Dumbledore has been hiding something from him when he get a letter from an unknown godfather, he finds a family and himself but with Dumbledore after him, will his happiness last? Manipulative!Dumbles, GinnyRonMolly bashing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Harry gets a letter

Surprise! I reposting this because I wanna get the whole trilogy done before I redo it. I hope you all enjoy this and Please R&R :) Lau

Disclaimer: Yeah no, don’t own either Harry Potter or Dragonball GT

Chapter 1: Harry gets a letter

 

Our story starts at Number 4, Privet Drive, in Little Whinging where a man named Vernon Dursley lived with his wife Petunia and their son Dudley. In the Dursleys world, everything was normal. They had a normal family, a perfect home, and a perfect live. They had a perfectly normal life.

What was not normal was their nephew Harry Potter. You see Harry was special. Harry was a wizard, and he had just finished his fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the eyes of his family though he was a freak and freaks had no rights to be seen in public, which was why that since he had returned to his family's home he had been locked up in his room only to be let out do the many Chores that had to do.

At first he didn't mind as he was still going over the fact that his godfather Sirius Black had died after going though the veil during the battle in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic thanks to his cousin Bellatrix LeStrange. Harry was feeling guilty because if he had gone to the ministry then his godfather would still be alive. The Dursleys were not help, since he had been home; they had been piling on work, until he had scared them with a burst of magic, and they locked him in his room. 

So two weeks after returning from school harry is busy reading his 1st year charms book, and using one of Dudley’s pencil as his wand to mimic the wand movements, he had already gone through the 1st year transfiguration. He couldn’t do any more but read on the other subjects, and he wanted to go through his potion book.

He had just finished what mimicking the spell to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion when there is a flash of flames and a blue and while phoenix appears, he circles twice and then lands on the rickety desk and dropped the scroll he had a talons. “Thank you for bringing this to me.” He said and the Phoenix trilled back before he settles down to watch Harry read the letter. 

Dear Harry,  
My name is Trunks Briefs; I was friends with your mother, during our time in Hogwarts. She was the maid of Honour during my wedding and she and your dad were made Godparents when the twins were born; as my husband and I were to you.

Now you most likely by now wondering why you have are not living with me since James and Lily passed away. That reason is that the British Ministry blocked me after Sirius was put in prison. I tried to get custody but every time I was blocked, mostly for being Japanese, and for that I am sorry. I have a feeling that you were sent to Lily's sister, your aunt, even when you were never supposed to.

Anyway, the reason I am writing this is that my husband, and my family and I would officially like to invite you to our home in Japan for the summer, so my family and I could get to know you and you us. Please send us a reply back if you wish to stay with us, and we will send you a portkey. I also enclosed a picture taken when you were a baby as a proof to what I have told you.

Yours Sincerely  
Trunks Briefs

Harry looked at the picture and smiled, the adults, his parents included stood there, with a man with Lavender hair, a man with unruly spiked hair, on the ground were two small children, one with short messy hair with green eyes. The other had black hair and black eyes. Harry noted that the lavender haired man had a bump and a big grin.

Harry groaned in frustration when he heard his aunt call him to make something to eat for Dudley before bed. Harry sighs and writes on a piece of parchment.

Sir,  
I would love to meet you, can you please send Portkey ASAP.  
HJP

He gave his rely back to the phoenix’ and watched it disappeared with another flash of blue flames before he heard his aunt screech “Boy get down here before I get the belt to you.” When he arrived back in his room it was close to 11pm, and he was dead tired. He saw a letter on his bed and dived on to the bed to get it.

Harry was reading the letter again when he heard a hoot. He looked up to see saw an owl at his still open window. He made his way to the owl and took the letter watching as it flew back through the window. Putting the letter from Trunks down, Harry opened the new one, noting the Gringotts crest.

Dear Mr Potter,  
I am writing to inform you that the Last Will of Lord Sirius Orion Black has activated. It should also come to your attention that Lord Black named you in the will, which will take place on the 1st day of the eighth month at 11am here in Gringotts, Diagon Alley.

Sincerely

Gakhook  
Inheritance Department

Tears fell from Harry’s eyes, as he finally allowed himself to grief for his beloved godfather. There was a flash of fire and Harry looked up to see Fawkes circled around the room twice before he dropped a note, which landed on his pillow and then disappeared again in another flash of fire. With a sigh, Harry picked up the letter scanning it to see what the headmaster had to say.

Harry,

I understand you got a letter from Gringotts and it is about your Godfather Sirius' will. Unfortunately, I cannot let you attend the will reading due to Death Eaters activities. In addition, due to said activities, you will not be able to contact The Weasleys or Miss Granger nor will you be able to receive newspapers, as it can be easily traced. 

Please listen to me Harry; I do not think you would like your friends to be killed, as you did with Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Harry was angry, and the more he got angry the more the lights flickered scaring his family who were downstairs. 

“How dares he, How dare he tells me what to do, he is only the Headmaster...” He trails off when he realised that was only the Headmaster of the school not his guardian. 

Harry threw the note into the bin and opened his trunk, which he had been allowed to keep. He guessed that the Orders’ threats did have some impact, before going for his hiding place under the bed a pulled out his invisibility cloak and photo album, and placed in his trunk. 

He went downstairs to tell his uncle and aunt that he would be leaving and he doubted that he would be ever back and before they could answer, he turned and left the room.

He did not know that Dumbledore had placed a ward on Privet Drive, telling when Harry got a portkey. He had not been in his office, when he had come back, he was sucking a lemon drop, which he nearly choked on when he heard the alarms off for Private Drive.

Running to the fireplace and yelled, “Alastor Moody, The Residence.” While throwing floo He waited till he saw the other man’s face before he said, “Alastor, someone sent Harry a portkey, we need to make sure that he does not open it; it could be from Voldemort or his Deatheaters.”  
Moody said, Stand back, I’ll come through.” While Mad-eye came through the fireplace, Dumbledore made a portkey using a book. Grabbing hold the password Book was spoken and took the two men to Privet drive making the land outside number 4. 

The two smashed in the front door, ignoring the shouts and screams of the Dursley’s then clamber up the steps to the boy’s room. He opened the boy’s door just in time to see Harry smirked at the headmaster, tap the parchment, muttered the password and disappeared before the headmaster’s stunner hit him. 

The headmaster was furious as he left the Dursley’s, his pawn had left, which worried him and he had no idea where he had gone. He returned to Hogwarts, and made plans to visit the Burrow and Miss Granger’s home.   
He called a meeting of the Order of the phoenix, for as soon as possible. Sat back and waited, planning what he was going to say to the members.

 

-End Chapter-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Read and Review and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at Capsule Corp

Well here Chapter 2 of B,L,J,F of folks! I hope you enjoy!

Don't own Harry Potter, or Dragonball GT, they belong to their respective owners,

Chapter 2: Arrival at Capsule Corp

When Harry landed in Capsule Corp, he groaned in pain, he had jarred his ribs. When He looked up, he saw that a man with a Lavender hair was standing there his blue eyes taking in the teen. He stuck his hand out and said, 

“Welcome to Capsule Corporation Harry, I am Briefs Trunks.” Harry took the hand and yelped when he was pulled into a tight hug. A Voice behind them said, “Trunk, he needs to breathe so you better let him go.”

Harry turned to see a man with spiky black hair, with his hands in his jeans pocket and a grin on his face. “Hi Harry, My name is Goten, and I am Trunks husband, it’s good to see you again.”

Harry thought about what his uncle, in his head Harry heard Vernon say, these freaks should not be around other people, who know what germs they could spread. He shook his head and greeted the man softly. When he was asking to follow the two, he checked his wand was still inside his jumper before following them.

After walking down a few corridors, they entered a room, which was brightly lit. He looked around and saw many people looking at him, including Daichi and Kali, who were a year younger in Gryffindor and a quite Slytherin in his year called Kai, she was not part of Malfoy’s gang, but she was a Slytherin, which meant she was evil.

 

Harry shook his head in annoyance as that would be what Ron would say and he’s not here. He frowned when he thought about his so called best friend listening to the headmaster and following his lead known that he was locked up at the Dursley’s for the holidays. He was musing when he heard the older of the two blue haired women speak to him. He had seen her somewhere before in ‘The Daily Prophet’. 

“Harry, my name is Briefs Bulma, and I’m Trunks’ mom, more importantly I am the Japanese Minster of Magic.” Harry gasped as he thought, so that’s what she is, poor her for having to deal with an idiot like Fudge.

The man with dark flame like hair and a widow’s peak was smirking at him while leaning on the wall. Bulma started to introduce her family and started with the smirking man. “The baka that is leaning on the wall is my husband Vegeta.” 

The man nodded and Bulma went on, you have met my son and son in law and this is Marron. A blond woman smiled and waved before whipping the drool of the face of the baby on her lap.

Harry nodded and Bulma continued, “my daughter Bulla, her husband, Ubuu, their children Buu, who is in Ravenclaw third year, Kaede who is going to first year.” She took a drink and then continued.

“This is Gohan, his wife Videl, Gohan’s mum Chichi, Gohan’s daughter Pan and her husband Danji and their children Rini and Lee. Rini is starting Hogwarts your meet the rest of our friends sooner than later.”

Kai spoke up, catching the attention of the group. “Harry the story I am going to tell you are weird and unbelievable, and you may not believe me but I am going to tell it anyway. The story is about a species called the Saiyans. The Saiyans were a naturally aggressive warrior race who came to the Tsufuru home world of Planet Tsufuru, seeking refuge from the destruction of their original home world. One night during a battle with the Tsufuru during what would be the last battle, the full moon appeared turning the Saiyans into Oozaru, or Great giant apes. 

They defeated the Tsufuru, taking the planet and the technology as their own. The Saiyans leader, Vegeta, who lead the Saiyans to victory was crowned king and the planet was, renamed Vegetasei."

"Years later there was new partnership with Frieza, a powerful galactic dictator who later destroyed Vegetasei because worried that the Saiyans were getting too strong, with the destruction of the planet, there were only four living Saiyans, Vegeta, Kakkarott, Nappa and Raditz. "

He explained about a Saiyans infant been found by an old man named Gohan, who he named Goku, how Goku met Bulma, while searching for the Dragonballs. How he met his other friends and his wife chichi, fighting Piccolo, finding out that Raditz was his brother, dying after battling Raditz, training to face the Vegeta and Nappa Fighting Vegeta and the others Saiyans,. The battle of Namak, defeating Frieza, The cell games, Majin Buu, Goku being wished back into a child, the tour to find the black star Dragonballs.

By the time, they were finished it was mid afternoon, so they decided to get lunch allowing Harry to digest everything. By the time everyone had finished, Harry had made his decision to tell them all everything about his life. He told them what life was like at the Dursleys, how for the first 11 years of his life he live in the cupboard under the stairs, and the danger that he had to go through since he started Hogwarts. He ended it with the prophecy that Dumbledore had given him by after the battle of the department of mysteries. 

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..." (Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix)

Harry felt tired, the day had been long for him, and he was feeling the effects of not only that but the time difference as well. Bulma saw this, so she quickly shuffled Harry off to his new bedroom he could get some sleep.

Once they were gone, Vegeta turned to his sons, "Trunks, you and Goten are going to teach Harry how to fly and show him basic ki blasts. Pan, I want you and Bulla to go and ring everyone here ASAP. Daichi and Kali I want you to go to Dende, and tell him that we will need to use the Chamber of spirit and time.”

"Papa, you are going to train him?" Kai asked after the twins left and Bulla followed Bulma. Only Vegeta, Kai, Goten and Trunks remained. She looked at her father and he smirked at her. “Contrary to what Bulma thinks, I'm not stupid, what do you think of the prophecy that Harry told us Kai?”

Kai pulled a face and said, "Basically that Harry has to put his life on the line, and defeat Voldie because he it is either him, or the dark Lord, but dad, what is the 'the power the dark lord knows not!"

Vegeta pulled his daughter into a hug and said, "I don’t know that Kai, Harry is family now Kai, your brother is Harry's godfather and this means we have to help him with this Voldemort problem."

Goten was going to say something, there was screaming. Goten Trunks, Vegeta and Kai ran to the source, and were shocked at the scene. Harry was lying on the bed with Bulma and Bulla trying to hold him down. There was blood flowing from the scar on his forehead and his back taunt like a bow. Trunks and Goten went over to help hold him down, and Kai went over and placed a hand on Harry’s forehead before growling. Before she could be stopped, she placed a finger on her forehead and disappeared.

Harry’s Vision

Death Eaters were swarming the room and around the Dark Lord – all of them were watching the action in the ring of jeering men. The dark Lord was cackling at what was happening to the people who had defied him by not joining him. 

He could see a man hanging from a meat hook, McNair was happily skinning him alive, and the scream of the man had stopped a long time ago when he his throat was cut by the savage man. Nearby, his wife was being raped, she was bleeding from wounds inflicted on her, while in the corner, and the couple’s teenage daughter was being forced to watch, screaming at them to stop.

Voldemort motioned for some Deatheaters to bring the girl. He hissed and said, “Well Miss Parkinson, have you decided to join me, or will you suffer like your parents did.

“I will never join you, you half blood bastard.” She screamed, and was backhanded for her trouble, falling to the floor with a thump. Voldemort started to say the spell for the Cruciatus when the door banged open the dead bodies of the guards.

The female raised both hands and screamed, “HELLFIRE” which sent a blast of hot fire that not only burnt the people in its path but the carpet. She disappeared as the rest of the building when up in flames. The last thing Harry heard was Voldemort scream of rage and his anger before he found himself back in his own body. Harry arched one more time before crashing back down the pillow trying to take deep gulping breaths. He leaned over the bed as someone conjured a bucket and rubbed his back, as he was sick.

Bulma and Vegeta glanced at each other and they moved next door to see Kai laying Pansy on the bed, before she moved off and grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom, cleaning off the dirt from the girl’s face, Bulla went over to help her little sister.

Vegeta pulled Kai out of the room and asked, “What did you do Kai? You could have gotten hurt. She turned and said, "One of my classmates was in trouble, and I went in and rescued her! Papa what was to do, leave her there to die? Now if you excuse me Pansy needs me.” She turned to go back into the room, but she then turned and said, “Papa, Harry needs Occlumency lessons, so could can you ask Bulma about that please.”

Before Vegeta could say anything else, she walked in and shut the door. He could hear her sobs even with the door closed. Walking next door he sat down next to Harry's bed, and watched the young man asleep, wondering if they could help the newest member of the family meet this new problem head on.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, Scotland

Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, to talk about Harry’s disappearance from Privet Drive. As he waited for the various members to arrive, he paced his office, glancing from time to time at the various trinkets that he had use to track Harry, but even though he had fix them, they no longer did the job they were meant to.

He continued to pace around the room as he thought what he had done to get where he was and why. Power, he wanted to be powerful, and rich, his name to be in the history books as the one who defeated the dark Lord Grindelwald. He became the transfiguration Professor and then later, headmaster. It was here he could control the masses, as people were like sheep and would bow to every word he said.

Then something changed, Tom Riddle had become the dark lord Voldemort, and was collecting followers and butchering people. He had put together the Order of the Phoenix to stop Voldemort; members included the recently graduated Maunders, Lily Evans-Potter and the Longbottoms. Alice and Lily's best friend Trunks Briefs refused to join and returned home to Japan to his family.

It was while he was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for the post of Divination Teacher late in 1979, she made a prophecy. One which stated that a child would be born at the end of July, the parents had defied the dark lord three times and if he had read it right, that only the dark lord or this child could kill each other.

At the end of July 1980 two children were born, Neville Longbottom to Alice and Frank Longbottom and Harry James Potter, to Lily Evans Potter. Neville on the 30th and Harry on the 31st and a young age both of the boys were having powerful accidental magic. Both Lily and Alice had named Trunks as the godfather, with Sirius Black also named Godfather to Harry on James part. 

It took 6 months of hedging he had managed to get James and Lily to go under the Fidelius charm and the rest was history. As for the Longbottoms, they had refused to go under the Fidelius so well he had sent an anonymous letter to Bellatrix LeStrange telling her that the Longbottoms knew where Voldemort was located. Before he had gone to Lily's sister, he had gone to Longbottom manor and watched under an invisibility spell as Alice and Frank had been tortured into insanity. Before the Aurors had come, he bounded Neville's magic, leaving him at near squib power.

He left Harry at the Dursleys knowing very well that the family hated magic, and would abuse Harry. He also knew that by the time he came to Hogwarts he would be meek and easy for him to be turned into the weapon. He had also been dipping his fingers into Harry’s trust fun, though he couldn’t touch the main Potter account. 

He has plan had been going fine, he had the Weasleys family in the right place at the right time and Harry had befriended the youngest boy. It had been very easy to get Molly Weasley on the plan thanks to cash. The befriending of Miss Granger had been surprised after the troll attacked in first year. It was when Sirius Black had escaped during 3rd year, he thought his plans where going to be destroyed. It was pure luck that during the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius had gone through the veil.  
It had been tricky, but Harry thought it was Bellatrix and it was not… He had cast the stunner that pushed Sirius through the veil, not that anyone would find out. Once People started to enter and Dumbledore put on his grandfather act, hiding his annoyance at his pawn not doing as he was told.

“I am afraid that Harry Potter, has gone missing and we have to find him, as his safety is very important. So until he is found, all other missions are to be abandoned.” 

Turning to Kingsley Shacklebolt, he says, “I want you and Nymphadora to keep an eye out on Diagon Alley, the rest you, I want you to go in pairs, and look at all the places he might go.

"Severus." He said turning to the potion master, "When We recover Mr Potter I want you to resume Occlumency with him."

Snape nodded, and Dumbledore dismissed the meeting, not knowing that Harry was out of his control.

Please Read & Review. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3: Pansy, Majikkuarii and Skeeter oh my!

Later that day Harry was walking, through the halls of Capsule Corporation thinking about his life in the last two day. He had been treated better in the last two days then he had in his whole life. He had been told by Bulla, who was a healer that because of the treatment from the Dursleys, he was very small for his age and malnourished but that she could give him the potions that would fix him so he would be the way he should have been if he had been raised properly.

As he walked passed a room he heard sobbing, he knew that Pansy Parkinson had been rescued from Voldemort by Kai but he had not seen her since she had arrived. He walked over and knocked on the door then softly pushed it open. Walking in the moonlit room Harry could see the red-rimmed eyes of Pansy.  
“What do you want, Potter are you here to laugh at me because my parents have died, that because I’m a Slytherin that I deserved to lose my parents.” Pansy yelled, her grieve   
overwhelming her. Harry shook his head, and gently said, “No Pansy, No-one deserves to lose their parents because of Voldemort no matter if they are in Gryffindor, or Slytherin.”

He took a few steps closer to her before wrapping her in a hug. She stood still for a few moments before breaking down. Harry pulled her to the bed and let her sob in his arms as he whispered comforting things to her. Pansy tears dried up and she fell into a fitful sleep, Harry laid her on the bed and crawled in beside her.

When Trunks had gone to find Harry, who was late for his lessons, he found them curled together. He smiled and pulled a cover over them, and left the room shutting the door quietly.  
When Pansy woke up, she found that felt safe, and though she wanted to go to the toilet, she really didn’t want to move. She looked up at who was sleeping with and saw emerald eyes that she knew belong to one person.

Then she remembered her parents being raped and tortured and broke down. Arms went around her and she sobbed into Harry’s chest when she stopped crying, she pulled back and looked up. 

“Hi, I’m Harry Potter. Please to meet you.” He said a small smile on his face. She gave him a smile of her own and said, “Pansy Parkinson, please to meet you. 

There was a flash of light, that flooded the area, and from above at the lookout Dende nodded and said, “You are meant for great things Harry Potter, and your mate will keep you on the straight and narrow.”

The Lookout, the next day

The family all stand around the lookout, waiting for Dende, Pansy who was quietly is sitting between Kai and Harry gasps when he sees Dende, as does Harry, this being the first time he has seen the Namak.

Dende for the most part ignores the Sons and the Briefs and goes over to Harry, he frowns when he feels something wrong within Harry. Looking within Harry, he found what was wrong, Harry’s core was bound which was something Dende did not take to kindly too. 

He started to feel for the signature of the person who did this, and his eyes narrowed when he recognised it, Dumbledore. The sky rumbled with thunder and lightning heading mainly at a school, and the air was alit with Dende’s fury.

Gohan placed a hand on his friends shoulder, causing him to calm down. Turning to Harry he said, “Harry, I just scanned you, to try and figure out what was wrong with you and well it seems that you have you a block on your magical core, which is blocking 75 percent of the magic you should be able use. 

“Who?” he asked the Kami off Earth making Dende sighed, “It was your headmaster Albus Dumbledore!” Pansy and Kai looked shocked but Harry just growled and said, “Can you take it off me?” he nodded and started chanting. Harry screamed and collapsed. 

“Take him home Trunks, it will take him a bit of time to get use to the increase of magic.” Trunks nodded, picking up Harry gently before he took off in the air to Capsule Corp.

Dende turned to Pansy and said, “Miss Parkinson, a grave injustice has been done to you by Voldemort and his death eaters. That is why I’m going to give you a gift.” He placed his hand on her shoulder whispered something making Pansy glow. Pansy glowed and then collapsed, and was caught by Kai who growled at the Namak. “What did you do Kami?”

“Peace Kai, I just gave unlocked the power that he needs to protect her from Dumbledore, Voldemort, and anyone who may hurt her. I also took off the different charms and hexes that were on her. You had better take her back and allow her to rest; as well, she will be fine, everyone should be back here in two days.” He said to everyone. He watched as everyone left. With a sigh, he returned to look over earth, more so over Harry’s friends.

~0~

A few days found the Son and Briefs Family as well as Marron and 18, Harry and Pansy in Majikkuarii (Magic Alley) as both where started to feel bored sitting at home all the time. Kai had said that she had something to do, and Vegeta was pursued to come with them by Bulma. The plans to go to the lookout were called off because he was busy keeping an eye on Dumbledore, as well as the rest of the earth.

The girls had brought clothes for Harry, as well as supplies for what Bulma and Chichi was teaching them. Harry grinned as he walked through the street with Pansy beside him. He grabbed her hand as not to be lost, and pulled her into the nearby ice-cream store much to the amusement of the twins and annoyance of Vegeta.

Kai was looking at something when she was pushed to the floor. When she looked up, a group of people slowly materialized through the fog of dizziness caused by the newly formed bump on her head.

“Well Well, if it isn’t Kai-Chan, What are you doing out here alone.” She looked up and groaned, when she saw her ex-boyfriend Shasui.

“Go away Shasui, I have nothing to say to you, and take your baka friends with you.” He smirked and grabbed her by the arm dragging her up by the wrist and nearly pulling her arm out of the socket. 

Vegeta had been watching this and was not happy to see his daughter been treated in such a manner. He walked over, like a tiger stalking his pray standing behind the group before saying, "Now, brats consider this just a warning. If I had not shown up when I did, my daughter would have probably would have cursed all of you and you would have felt it!”

The group turned to see the minster of magic’s personal body guard behind them. They had heard stories about him, so instead of starting anything else they all disappeared with a crack. Kai shook her head and said, “Stupid idiot, what did I see in him, Thanks papa.” He pulled her into a side hug and hugged him before he disappeared to find his wife. She turned to check on Harry and Pansy who were laughing about something. She was about they walked to where they were, when she was blocked by patrons. She sighed and headed to the bookshop where she forgotten about going to get ice cream when she saw a book she wanted.

Across the street Rita Skeeter’s photographer was taking photographs while nearby an ugly beetle was sitting nearby. She had gotten a tip not long ago that Harry Potter was on foreign soil. She had gotten out of bed, and grabbed the man before portkeying to Japan.

When the group left the shops everyone at midday was in a good mood Harry did not know it but in the next day, he would end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet thanks to the headmaster, and as a result the Order of the Phoenix and a team would be sent out to retrieve the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order Meets, Dende watches and tries to counter plot

Not really worrying about spelling, grammar as of yet as I am going to be a major rewrite of this story once the trilogy is done. On that note any better title for this story? Please message me or leave your idea in a review. Many thanks to Pappyoldguy for the first review :) 

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball GT, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 4: Ritual of the family blessed by a god

Harry and the Son/Brief had just finished eating lunch when an owl with a purse and a newspaper entered through the window. Harry quickly put money into the purse before taking the newspaper. He was glad he had finish lunch because it would put anyone off.

Boy-who-live spotted in Japan, with the dark Lord's followers

Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, was seen by this reporter in West City, Japan in a group of people. Harry Potter, aged 15, was seen walking down the street with these people, who according to Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore are followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,.

Minister Fudge was quoted as saying, "A group of Aurors are on their way to rescue our young hero, and bring him home."

We hope at the daily Prophet hope you will be able to bring the chosen one home safely.

Kai didn't know about the newspaper, she had gone to see Dende without lunch, thinking this was more important. As she flew to the lookout, she remembered the short conversation she had with her family.

Flashback

Kai looked around the room where her family were sitting and took a deep breath. She had thought of this when her mind drifter over Harry's Prophecy last night. Pansy and Harry were off doing something and she wished she was with them but she knew that this had to be presented to her family and. She cleared her voice and everyone turned to her.

"I called you here because I think I have a solution to Harry's problem. As may or may not know Harry's Parents died because of the dark lord Voldemort and Harry was sent to his Aunt and Uncle's house even though as Trunks told me Lily Potter's will said that he was never to be sent there under any circumstances. We all know that Harry will be sent back to Surrey if he set a foot in the wizarding world and we can't allow this to happen."

She took a long drink of water and then continued, "The only solution to this problem is to adopt Harry and make him a member of this family by blood. If Harry agrees and we do this then Dumbledore would not have any legal standing and Harry will be safe from the manipulative old coot.

Gohan looked at his sister and said, "Are you sure about this Kai? Are you sure that this will keep him safe?"

"It will keep him safe and give us time to train him. This could be the power the dark lord knows not."

"I agree Kai; we can train him and maybe your right maybe it is the power the dark lord knows not." Pan said and she turned to the rest of the family. Everyone agreed expect one last person.

Vegeta

"Fine let's train the brat! It better be worth it," Vegeta muttered after 10 minutes of arguing with Bulma though he had a smirk on his face

Kai smiled and said, "I will ask him before his birthday."

End flashback

Kai smiled at that memory as she landed on the lookout. Master Popo greeted her and she smiled at him. "Hello Mr Popo, I was wondering if Dende is here, I need his advice about something."Hello Princess, if you follow me, he is just inside." Kai nodded and followed the genie where Dende was sitting looking down on earth.

"Hey Dende!" she said cheerfully and Dende frowned and waved for her to sit next before turning back around to look down.

"Dende? What's going on?" Kai asked concerned but Dende never answered, he was watching a meeting at Hogwarts.

~0~

Order of the Phoenix meeting

Dumbledore's office was been filled with Order members for the meeting that evening and even now he was cursing about Harry being missing. When it was time for the meeting to start Dumbledore stood said,

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. With the death of Sirius Black, Grimmauld Place is no longer a safe place. It also means that Mrs Black's will must has gone into effect and was given to Narcissa Malfoy, which means the means that the dark lord now has number 12. He paused for a few moments, allowing the whispers and nervous shifting to die out.

Harry has been found, and a team of Aurors are going to retrieve him from West City, where followers of Voldemort are keeping him. I have talked to the minister and he has told me, I will be allowed to bring him here so I can see what happened. Then he will be here for the summer, but he will not be allowed outside at all, in fact, he will be in the dungeon.

"Also it is my sad duty to tell you that Remus Lupin has joined the Dark Lord. It seems that the death of his friend Sirius was too much and he joined Fenrir Greyback's pack."

Inwardly he was smirking, he had gotten rid of Remus because he was too close to the boy. Now all i have to do is get rid of Briefs and then get the boy under some imperius potion and everything will be perfect. No one noticed the shock on Severus Snape's face when Dumbledore said about Lupin, but he schooled his face back into his usual mask.

Dumbledore's final words to the order were, "When Mr Potter comes here, no-one is too speaking to him, or have contract with him, for putting us through this worry, I am his Magical Guardian and he will listen to what I say.

Dumbledore watched as the order left and he leaned back and thought, Yes we have to find potter before he become too tied in with Trunks Briefs, and his stupid family. f he does my plans will never work, I need him to look at me as a savoir, and to do that he has to stay with Severus in the dungeons and have no one else. Damn it, I have to find Miss Granger.

Back on the Lookout Dende swore and turned to the young Saiyan and said, "We have a problem, we need to gather everyone and NOW!"

Kai nodded and waited until Dende told Popo to look after the lookout and that he would be back soon. Before Kai placed his hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared.

Kai listened to what Dende was saying a frown on her face. Pansy was shocked about how far Dumbledore would go to get Harry back in his control. Harry was angry, it flowing off him waves, while Daichi and Kali were planning for when they go back to school to prank the headmaster.

"What can we do?" Bulla asked and Bulma answered, a scowl etched on her face. "I could post Aurors around the complex, or we could put it under the Fidelius charm." Harry blanched at that, Trunks noticed and shook his head at his mother. "The problem is that Harry is a British citizen and the government can force him to return."

Kai had send nothing as he walked over to Harry and bent down. Green eyes and Black eyes met as she spoke. "Both you and Pansy are family, and nothing that will change that."

She paused then stood up pacing, "Harry, I have talked to everyone because as you know as soon as you stepped into the wizarding world Dumbledore would have you locked away and we don't want that."

Harry nodded and Kai smirked, "How would you feel if I told you, there is a way that Dumbledore can't touch you, that when we have to go back to England, Dumbledore can't come within 50 feet of you."

How?" he held a finger of hope that there was a way because he knew that there was no way he would survive if he were forced to live in the dungeons.

Harry stood up and asked, "Can I think about it please?" She nodded and he walked out of the room, deciding to walk through the halls of Capsule Corp until he got to The Menagerie that Bulma's father had built and Bulma had kept it after he died. He did not know Pansy had followed him.

Harry sat watching the animals play. "I wish you were here Sirius." He muttered as he sat on the bench. He did not know what to think after nearly starving to death, and he knew that he would be sent to stay with Snape by Dumbledore when he was back on English soil if they didn't come up with a plan. He could have a chance to have a real family. His thoughts where interrupted when he heard Pansy call, "Harry?"

Pansy had followed him and she had a concern look on her face. Pansy sat down next to him and took his hands and said, "Harry I think you should take the offer., I mean Vegeta and his family could protect you from Dumbledore and anyway there is something more important."

She paused and said, "You have a family, I mean Kai is protective as you, and you know that they don't care, that you're the boy who lived." He smiled and nodded before smiled.

He hugged her before standing up and taking Pansy hands. Harry smiled shyly and they made their way into the main complex. Everyone was still waiting when Harry and Pansy returned, and Kai grinned inwardly.

"I'll do it." He said and Kai nodded.

In the otherworld…

In the other world, five beings were watching the meeting and then two teens interaction, James and Lily Potter and Malachi and Arianna Parkinson were watching amused and happy. King Kai grinned and said, "I think your son and daughter are in good hands."

Arianna smiled and said, "I'm glad that Enma, has allowed us to keep our bodies, I guess that Dende was owed a favour.

James nodded, "Harry's going to be even more pissed when he finds out what Dumbledore's done."

Malachi nodded, "I would hate to see what Harry will do, hell I would hate to see what Trunks' sister will do, she hasn't known him for long and she's super protective of him."

She got Goku's heart of gold, but Vegeta's temper, and Trunks and Goten love of pranks." King Kai said missing his old friend Goku.

"Ah a girl after my own heart." James said with a smile, which fell when he saw his wife sad expression.

"What's wrong Lils?" he asked and she told him that "I am worried that that Harry won't be able to deal with Dumbledore and Voldemort at the same time."

He'll be fine Lily, Trunks and his family will look after him." King Kai told them and the five dead beings turned back to Earth.

Meanwhile, Majikkuarii – Apparation point

A figure-wearing a battered robe, collapsed on the spot after appearing, bring the attention of the on duty Auror. "Sir, Are you ok?"

"Mus… must find Harry… make sure he is ok… Dumbledore…" he black out causing the Auror to become concerned more so when he saw the blood. He contacted headquarters and asked for backup and for a healer, not even three minutes later, Healer Bulla Briefs appeared and took one look at the man before quickly started to cast a diagnostic charm.

"We need to get him to the hospital, he a werewolf and there is silver in his blood which is killing him. She stabilised him and then placed a portkey on his chest and motioned to the Auror to touch it. There was silence as the crowd was told to move on, the newly arrived Aurors tried to clean up the mess that was on the ground.

When they arrived at the hospital, she started her work, first she had to extract the silver in his body. She sighed and then said, "Get a pan ready to catch what I am pulling out of his body. He told one of the other healers they nodded and she cried out "accio silver." The silver knife was pulled from his body, and the man screamed Harry's name as it did so.

Bulla was ready as soon as the silver was pulled out; she said a spell which showed the werewolf's internal function, and where we was injured before started calling out healing charms one after another. She called another spell to see if she had caught any other internal bleeding. She sighed with relief when she saw she had, once she had, she made sure he was comfortable before giving a message to the on duty healer and to call when their John Doe awakens. After that, she headed back home for the ritual that was taking place later that night, the one that would bring a new member into the family.

During dinner Bulla mentioned that they had a John Doe that was a werewolf and they were badly hurt. Trunks frowned and asked, "What did he look like?" She described the man and Trunks grabbed his sister, his name is Remus, he was James Potter best friend, we went to school with him at Hogwarts. Bring him here when he is better Bulla, he will be near Harry that will be a big help."

She tells him that she will be back with Remus, and calls for some to set up the regeneration tank. She Apparate out, back to the hospital. She sees the healer that is on call and says, "Kamahi, I am taking our John Doe, his name is Remus Lupin, he is a friend of my family.

"No, the mongrel should be dead, I was about to take steps to rectify that." He said, and Bulla realised with horror that the man is Anti werewolf.

"What is the matter with you, you gave your oath, remember above all, I must not play at God."

"That thing is not human, it's a freak of nature, a mongrel. It's because of one of them, I lost my family."

Bulla heard enough, she knocked him out with a stiff right hook, knocking him into a nearby wall. She saw the healer in training looking shocked, shakes her head and said, "My patient is coming home with me as ordered by the minister of magic."

She left the scene rushing to check on Remus, she sees him lying unconscious and check him, glad that the Healer had yet to do anything to the poor man. She grabbed a bedpan and set it on top of the werewolf. "Portus!" she muttered concentration on the medical room at Capsule Corp. She touched the bedpan and tapped it twice and the pair disappeared.

They land in the medical room, where Trunks was waiting. He helps her put Remus in the tank when he sees her hand. "What happened to you Bulla?" he asked and she told him about the racist healer and his plan.

"That's was a sign from above." He said saying a healing spell that got rid of all the bruising. He looked at his watch and said, "come on it's time for the ritual." They left after setting the timer, for 24 hours that the man needed to heal.

Voldemort's Lair

Voldemort sat in his throne as his Deatheaters reported on the last raid, when he put his hand up and said, "Lucius, I want you to take Malfoy, Dolohov, Crabbe and Goyle and attack Majikkuarii, at three o'clock local time, Bella, Mulciber I want you and some other Deatheaters to go and attack Diagon Alley at 10am. I want Harry Potter and i will kill every single person who gets in my way if I have to."

He dismisses them not and all of them Apparate out of there, including the Hogwarts spy. He Apparated to Hogwarts, and made his way up to his rooms in the dungeon glad that he didn't have to face the Headmaster. He took a drink of firewhiskey, and then went to rest for a few hours.

At five to midnight Harry found himself stood in the middle of a rune while Vegeta stood at the North point, Gohan stood at the south point, Trunks stood at the East point, Pan and Kai stood at the West point. Goten, Bulma and Bulla where on the outside waiting in case of mishap. Once the clock strike 12 the outside, Dende started chanted in the language of the Guardians.

Dende stops chanting and picks up ceremonial chalice and nodded at Vegeta who had his knife already. He cut his palm allowing the blood to fall into the cup while saying, "Blood of the father, I give this blood freely." He then step back and Dende went to Gohan, cut his hand and said. "Blood of the Brother, I give this blood freely."

|Trunks went next and cut his hand while saying, "Blood of the Brother, I give this blood freely." Pan was next and said, "blood of the niece, I give this blood freely." Finally it was Kai turn. Blood of the sister, I give this blood freely." She said as she allowed the blood to fall into the chalice

Once Kai stands back, Dende starts to chant again, making the runes glow in response. He looks up at Harry and tells him, "Harry you have to drink all that."

Harry made a face but downed the blood as Dende resumed chanting. Harry felt the pain from his scare, and the scar started to pulse in time to the runes. The scar split open and black tar spurted out onto the floor Harry collapsed as if strings where cut.

Bulla rushes over stright away, waving her wand at the uncouncious teen. She looks up at the waiting crowd and said, "He will be fine, he just needs to sleep off the effects of the rital and then we can find out who is listed as his new parents."

Kai turned to Dende, concern on her face as she asked, "Dende what was that stuff that came out of Harry's scar?"

Dende's face darkened as he replied, "That Kai was Voldemort's Horcrox, which is a very powerful object in which Voldemort has hidden a fragment of his soul so he would be immortality. He must have of made it the night he killed Harry's parent and tried to kill Harry." He paused and said, "I need to go back to the Lookout, to see if he has made more than one."

He took his leave, and everyone decided that it is time for bed, leaving Bulla to put her new brother to bed. Everyone knew that once Harry woke up, things would get very busy.

-End Chapter-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Read and Review and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione & The Chamber of Spirt and Time

Sorry guys I've been away to Scotland, for my cousin's party, and I'm only back in Dublin Airport, where this is coming from, So please enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball GT, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 5: Hermione & The Chamber of Spirt and Time

When Harry woke up, he finds that he is in need to use the bathroom. He sleepily gets up, groaning at the aches and stiffness. He entered the bathroom, going straight to the toilet. Once he had relived himself, he went to the sink to wash up for the day. He looked into the mirror and blinked twice before he took a good hard stare at the person that looks like him, but slightly changed. His eyes while still emerald green, now had specks of black in them. His hair once short and messy now reached down to his shoulders over night, and much to his annoyance, it was spiky though still messy. He also realised that he had grown to a respectable six feet tall and that his clothes no longer fitted I'm anymore, but what shocked him was the brown tail that was waving lazily behind him.

He got dressed quickly after he cast enlarging charms on his clothes so they would fit him. Once he was dressed he went straight to the kitchen where he found everyone already eating. He saw Chichi at the stove cooking and his tummy rumbled. "Harry, I'm really surprised that you are awake, I wasn't expecting you to be awake until tomorrow at least," Bulla said, and Kai smiled as Bulma disappeared. "Glad you are awake my brother." He blinked and then smiled, "thank you Chibi-Hime."

She groaned as Bulma appeared again, returning with a knife and parchment. "Harry, you need to let your blood flow on this parchment so we know what you status is." The Minster of Magic said. Harry nodded and allowed blood to drop on the parchment after cutting his hand. Bulla fixed it and harry thanked her with a smile which was returned.

Bulma was shocked at what was on the parchment, so Bikini pulled the parchment out of her grandmother's hand and read it out loud.

Biological Parents

Mother: Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans)

Father: James Tiberius Potter

Adopted Parents

Mother: Vegeta, Prince of Vegetasei

Father: Goku Son (Kakkarott)

Harry looked at Vegeta and with a smirk much like Vegeta's said, "I think it worked then Mama." Everyone sniggered at the look at Vegeta's face. "Never call me that again!"

Harry was about to retort when his stomach growl loudly making him blush. As Harry settled down at the table his face still read, Vegeta said,

"I think that when you are just with the family, you will be called Kakkarott or Kay-Jay after Kakkarott."

15 plates later harry finished his meal and leans back content. Kai turned and said, "I manage to get tickets to that movie for you, me, Pansy and the twins."

"Great, what time is the movie?" he asked her and she replied, "At one, but we are meeting the twins for lunch!"

The trip was delayed when Kai stopped near the door and grasped her head for a couple of seconds before she growled and disspeared. She appeared again with a catotonic Hermione Granger, Her cat Crookshanks and her trunk.

Harry saw that Kai had Hermione and frowned at his best friend's state of undress and then rushed to help his sister with the teen. Pansy left the room, calling out for Bulla, Vegeta and Bulma. They all rushed in and asked her what was going on.

"Kai disspepared after grabbing her head, she brought back Hermione Granger, her cat and her trunk." She turned to Bulla and said quitly " She was bearly dressed, so you need to checK her over." They followed her and stopped for a second before moving into action. Vegeta took the dirty teen and snifted her, shocked when family scents assulted his scence.

"Papa whats going on?" Harry askked and Bulma sighed but answered him. "She's been raped Harry, on more then one occation. It looks like that she been forced to take some potions..." she sees his face darken and she asks does she know who and he nods. "What is it mum?" she asks and she answers knowing this will anger him, ". It seems to be the Amortentia potion as well as the Imperius potion." She paused and said,

"I'm going to get your sister to check my suspicion but I'm fairly surprised that she is not in coma or worse dead to be honest since there are toxic levels in her system."

Bulla entered and handed her mom a potion which Bulma, "When will she wake up and who it was keyed into?" he asked as Bulma put a potion in Hermione's mouth and rubbed her throat. "That was a potion to help purge her system of whatever was in her system, now we have to wait.

As for who it was keyed in, I don't know but I think you have a good idea who?" Harry nodded that he had a very good guess.

"Harry, Kai, Pansy, you should go, Hermione won't be waking up anytime soon. We have to play the waititng game." The three nodded and left to met up with the twins and go to lunch and thecinema as planned.

When the teens had left, bulma turned to vegeta who was still staring at Hermione. "Vegeta dear?" he looked up to her and said, "She is either Nappa's granddaughter or Raditz daughter."

"We can ask hermione what she wants to do, once she is awake. She smoothed the girls hair. Feeling soft fizzy hair not corse hair like vegeta's or Goku."

At lunch Harry didn't eat much, Pansy had filled the twins in what had happened to hermione, while they had been in to them Dumbledore was still planning not only Harry's downfall but the sayains.

Hogwarts-Order Meeting

"I'm afraid Hermione Granger is missing after being kidnapped by death eaters, and her parents killed. We have no idea where she is, or how much potions, she is going to need to help with the trauma of not only her parent's death but from the kidnapping. He hid a sigh while thinking Not to mention that she needs the potion that makes her stay in love with the youngest Weasley, and does what she is told.

"The Aurors including Kingsley and Nymphadora (a scowl from said witch) have permission to leave for Japan after a few problmes with the Japanese and are moving in a few hours to collect our missing saviour. Remember no one is allowed to talk to him once he returns to England. Meeting adjourned, Molly, Severus could both of you please stay behind." The rest of the Order left the office leaving Molly and Snape behind."

He waited till the door closes before saying to Molly. "Molly, the Marriage contract between Ginny and Potter will come into effect as soon as Harry's birthday. Once Harry dies, you will get all his money."

He turned to Severus and said, "Severus, I need you to continue weakening his shields so Voldemort can attack him. All Snape could do was nodded before leaving, he could hear Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore making plans. As he left, he never noticed Fawkes glowing.

He made his way down to his rooms, and once it, he went straight for the alcohol. After two fingers of fire whiskey, he stood to write a message to Potter.

There was a trill and then a flash of flames announcing the arrival of Fawkes. Fawkes landed nearby and used his wing to point to the pensive belong to Snape.

Severus understood and put the memory of the meeting into a test tube before writing a note, wrapping it around the tube before handing it to Fawkes. The Phoenix trilled before disappearing. "Let's hope that he gets that." Snape mumbled.

The next morning

Harry and family were just having breakfast when Fawkes appeared. The Phoenix landed and dropped the phial gently on the table. Bulma ran a spell to make sure there was no Portkey before nodding. Harry picked up the Phial, taking the note first.

After reading it, the young green haired man cursed. He asked Bulma for the pensive and one she put it down on the table he put the memory to the pensive, they all went in to the memory, and when they came out Harry was pale and in shock. Pan went to her new uncle and wrapped him in a hug.

Potter,

You need to see this memory; the headmaster has made plans to marry you off to the youngest Weasley by a marriage contract. This is to happen as soon as you turn sixteen, then when you are killed fighting the dark Lord, his money will go to the Weasleys. He also wants me to open the connection between you and the dark Lord, something I do not want to do. In addition, you would not happen to know what happened to Miss Granger would you.

S. Snape

"We will deal with this when you too come out of the time chamber." Vegeta said to both Pansy and Harry and Bulma agreed, "do not worry, we will find away out of it. You will go to the lookout and train in the chamber and we will see you in a few days."

Kai spoke and said, "I will take you too the loookout. Harry, pansy and Vegeta nodded and onece they were joinged Kai flickered them away

When they arrived at the lookout, they found Dende and Mister Popo at the entrance of the chamber.

"Welcome Harry, Pansy, Vegeta you may go in, and you will be there for two years, which is two days. I have made this change for you to learn everything that you have been taught. Vegeta you can leave after the first year."

The three left after giving their thanks and Dende said a pray to the Kais that Vegeta would not kill them during the training.

24 hours/1 year later…

"KAMEHAMEHA" Pansy evaded the blast that was sent by Harry, but was unable to evade the multiple blasts that he sent afterwards. She grunted in pain and landed in the ground. The past year had made her stronger not only in Ki but also in body and mind.

Her relationship with Harry and gone furture and furture then they thought it would, but she guess that in the next year she would be able to give all of her.

Harry landed and gave put her hand out, smiling as she took it and he helped her up. Vegeta watch them before saying, "I have to leave now brats, make sure you train. The two nodded and Harry bid goodbye to his father with a smirk. "Say hi to everyone papa."

He smirked and nodded before he turned and left.

Harry turned to Pansy and smiled at her, so are you hungry, I will cook? She nodded and he took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

She had been right, not even 3 months later, Harry had admitted that he had fallen in love with her and she amitted she was in love with him. For theire first date, he cooked dinner, promising that if it wasn't that good he would bring her out to dinner.

Every night after training they would go and eat, and spend the night talking about everything. Harry told her about Sirius, and the department of minstry. She told them about been capture by the dark Lord. Soon they were closer then girlfriend and boyfriend, they were like mates.

Soon the second year was at an end, and outside, as the clock over the door struck three the door opened and two figures emerged. The Figures had long hair and Pansy was smiling at them all. Kai noticed the pair holding hands and smiled.

Nobody could believe how much the pair had change; Harry's hair was now so long that he had been forced to plait it to keep it out of his face.

Both of their Gi were ripped and both had scares littered across their body. "How did it go?" Kai asked and Harry grinned, "It was brilliant, we have both had increased immensely."

Bulma smiled and hugged them, then made a face. "You both need a shower. But there is someone who wants to say hello." She moved out of the way, to reveal a still pale Hermione.

"Hello Harry."

Harry smile and pulled him into a hug. Hermione started to cry. Harry rubbed her back until she was hiccupping. "Thank you Harry." She smiled then frowned when she saw Pansy. "Are you not going to introduce me to our year mate?"

"Yes, Mione, this is Pansy Parkinson." She smiled and put her hand out which Pansy shook. Bulma turned to Harry, "We didn't manage to figure out how to get you out of the contract to a few hours ago, thanks to Hermione here. She says the only way to get out of it is to be married before it comes into play."

"Good because I'm not marrying Ginny, not when she is a slut, she slept with half our year."

Hermione pulled the other teen into one arm hug while placing something in his hand.

"It was my mother's, it's yours now." She whispered. She moved back a bit and he opened his fist to see an ring. Harry smiled at Hermione and walked over to Pansy who gaped as he got down to one knee.

"Pansy, I find myself falling in love with you, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to do this somewhere romantic and at later date but will you marry me."

She looked down and she could see the nervousness. She smiled, and held his hand tight. "Yes." She said and Harry laughed and stood, grabbing her and twirling her around before kissing her.

Everyone cheered as the newly engaged couple kissed, Bulma noticed Gohan staring at Hermione a confused look on his face, and she turned to say something to Vegeta, who had a frown on his face while he looked at Hermione as well.

"Geta?" "Later Bulma, when everyone is gone!" He told her and Bulma shrugged and went to congratulate the happy couple. Kai smirked at Vegeta who nodded, "I'll be back, Pan, will you come with me. Bulla, will you keep Harry and Pansy apart?"

Pansy and Harry looked confused and Hermione filled him him as Kai and Pan disappeared. It's the 31th of July Harry, your birthday is tomorrow in England, Neville's is today and it is also the deadline before the contract goes into effect for marrying Ginny. He groaned, as he is dragged away from Pansy, smiling shyly at him as Kai and Pan appear and dragged Pansy away.

Later that evening,

The lookout was decorated with flowers, as family and friends are already seated, waiting. People from all over the universe, like Supreme Kai have come to witness the great ceremony.

Harry James Potter-Son was waiting with his godfather Trunks, When Kai walked in wearing a light purple strapless dress. "Harry it's time to get you to the altar." She paused and said, "Oh and I have a surprise for you. Pansy got hers, she said with a smile."

They walked to the front of the alter where Dende is waiting. He is greeting a man when a voice said, "Hello Harry", came Lily Potter's voice. Behind her stood a man with messy black hair, both wore Halo's.

"What? How?" Harry asked as he shot forward to hug his parents. "We have a day to get to know you and your new wife. The music started and both Potters whispered "later," to him and he nodded before going to sitdown.

A few minutes later Pansy emerges from the one of the room in the lookout, looking beautiful in a long white dress that trails behind her as she walks up the aisle. Pan, Bra Kali and Kai follow behind her, dropping rose petals on the ground.

Pansy father Malachi smiles warmly at his daughter as she walks up to him. He takes her hand and escorts her up the isle toward Harry. Once they reach the aisle, Malachi leaves his daughter's side and stands beside his wife.

Pan, Bra Kali and Kai all stand beside each other on the side of the altar. Kai smiles at the sight. When she first met Pansy long ago, she knew instinctively that Pansy would be with Harry, and now it has come true.

Harry and Pansy grasp each other's hands. Through the silk veil Pansy's eyes lock with Harry's both say I love you.

~0~

I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

Everyone there roars wildly in excitement while the women inspiringly, even Vegeta both smile with pride as his family has extended.

Harry slowly raises the silk veil. The two lean toward each other and kiss passionately. Harry slowly lowers his arms around Pansy's waist and raises her into the air, twirling around in circles, not even breaking their kiss. The cheers of the family and friends present grow even louder.

He lowers her to the ground and the two pull apart to catch their breath. The two hold each other's hand affectionately as they begin walking down the aisle, towards the reception taking place at Capsule Corp. James, Lily, Arianna and Malachi walk behind the newlyweds. Goten and Trunk trail in third, Ubuu and Bra follow suit. Last but not least are Bulma, Vegeta and Chichi.

The wedding reception ended up turning into a movie day, and Harry and Pansy got to talk to James and Lily, as well as Malachi and Arianna before they had left to return to the other world.

It was later that afternoon after waking up late that the group where watching a movie when the door busted opened and a squad of Aurors that wore the signet of the British ministry of Magic. They found Harry Potter with a group of people with black and blue hair and a man with lavender hair.

An Auror with pink hair turned her hair to the same colour as the blue haired women. She smirked when she realised whose house they were in and wondered what fudge was going to do when he found out that it was not the Dark Lord followers but The Japanese Minister of Magic, and her family. Bulma noticed the hair change, and smirked back at the Auror. Tonks spoke up "Wotcher Harry, you're looking good how you are?" Harry smiled and said, "Hi Tonks, I'm fine. Do you know how Remus is?" Tonks frowned and was about to speak when she was stunned by another Auror, she would later be shocked to find out that it had been Shacklebolt who had done it.

Bulma spoke up, her voice harsh. "Leave Japan and do not return, or your government will find themselves under sanctions, after all this could be considered as an act of war."

"We want Potter, give him to us and no-one will get hurt." Shacklebolt said, but this was the last thing he said before they were stunned by Japanese Aurors who had been disillusioned.

They were tied up and slapped with a portkey before Shacklebolt was woken up. "Tell Fudge this, Harry Potter is a Japanese citizen, and any attempts return him to England WILL be considered a breach of the treaty between our country." She tapped the portkey, and muttered "doughnut." then the group disappeared.

Harry remus is here, he was hurt badly but he somehow made it here, you can see him later. Harry nodded and said, "We have to go to London for Sirius and your parents reading.

Trunks then added, "You guys can get your dresses when you go to London."

Ministry Of Magic- Fudge's office

Fudge was at his desk when the aurors he had said to Japan arrived via portkey tied up. "What are you doing here and where is Harry Potter.

Shacklebolt told him what the Japanese minister of magic said making the Minster go pale. Clearly, Dumbledore's advice had nearly started a war with a foreign country. When did Potter become a citizen of Japan? "Thank you very much, you may go." He watched them leave before he sat down and took a deep breath.

-End Chapter-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Read and Review and let me know your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 3

So sorry everyone! Enjoyed Amsterdam enjoyed Glasgow now back to college! Enjoy and R&R. Thanks

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or Dragonball GT, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 6: Of Wills and Balls

Dumbledore's office

Tonks came through the floo, but did not see the headmaster at the desk, she place the letter on the desk and flooed out just as the headmaster returned.

As he sat down, he saw an envelope with his name on it. He picked it up and his face went though a cycle of colours as he read it.

Dumbledore,

Considering what you have done to Harry by sending him to his relations, as well as nearly sending Britain to war in the name of the greater good, you can consider this as my resignation from the Order of the Phoenix. I do not want to be contacted by neither you nor your members at anytime.

Not sincerely

Tonks

Dumbledore was not pleased; he had just lost one of his spies in the aurors. It also meant that Harry had not been retrieved from where ever he had been hiding. He took a lemon drop and sucked it why he though. Japan… he spat the sweet out when he made the connection.

"Damn, Briefs has him. My plans are going to be ruined."

~0~

31 July, a London Hotel

Kai watched Harry sleep for a moment before she woke him up. "Harry wake up, we have a busy day. Thank god we got our stuff for the ball before we went to sleep."

Harry blinked sleepily at her and she laughed. "Come on Birthday boy, Pansy and breakfast is waiting for you."

She left and Harry jumped out of bed, quickly headed to the shower, and soon after was dressed. As he entered the main sitting area, a loud happy birthday. He grinned and blushed before Bulma pulled him over to the table where a big breakfast sat.

After breakfast, Bulma started to cut up the birthday cake. Harry stared at the chocolate cake, which was coved with 16 candles and 'Happy Birthday Harry' on the top.

"Make a wish Harry." Bulla said, and Harry smiled at her before closing her eyes and blew out the candles. I wish Voldemort would be defeated soon so I can get on with my life.

He opened his eyes as Kali called out "Presents now cheerfully!" He smiled and opened each one. From Ubuu, Bulla, and the kids he got a wardrobe full of clothes. From Vegeta and Bulma he got a lifelong invite to any of the Japanese Quidditch league matches. Trunks and Goten gave him DynoCaps that were charmed to have unlimited space, and a house that was fully furnished. Kai gave him a necklace that had a tracking charm and Portkey back to the family, and Pansy gave him a ring with a dragon on.

Harry returned to his room to put on his robes on. The plan was to go with Pansy to get through the will reading of her parents and then have the reading of Sirius' will.

Gringotts, Diagon Alley

Pansy was sitting on chair her back was straight, her eyes damp with unshed tears, beside her was Harry (under a glamour) who was holding her hand , Kai was sitting nearby, next to Bulma, Vegeta was sitting in the corner Hermione was in a room off the main room waiting to come in.

There was a bang, the door opened, and Minister Fudge entered, with Percy Weasley and Aurors behind him, his nose in the air.

The goblin ignored the mister and continued to speak to the young women. "Ms Parkinson, we at Gringotts are very sorry for the lost of your parents, they were valued Customers. I have here the last will and testament of Lord and Lady Parkinson."

"We, Lord Malachi Parkinson and Lady Arianna Parkinson, being sound of mind and body bequeath our assets as instructed below. To Trunks and Goten Son-Briefs, I leave 500,000 Galleons each and the house in London as well as my heartfelt thanks for being such good friends over the years.

To Saint Mungos, I leave 1,000,000 Galleons. I leave my remaining estate to my daughter Pansy Arianna Parkinson, as well as the head of the house Parkinson. My daughter, I am sorry we had to leave you in this time of war, we love you and adore you my sweet flower.

Pansy sobbed, and harry pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort him. Kai walked over to confront her friend. The goblin reading the will looked at Harry and said, "We will read the will of Lord Black. Is that ok?""Yes, But can we get rid of Fudge and his cronies?" he asked ignoring the spluttering of the minster of magic and Bulma's laughter.

"You can't talk to me like that! I am the Minister of Magic." Fudge said puffing his chest out. Another voice said, "Now you can't talk to him like that sir, he is the minister of magic after all."

Everyone turned to see Dumbledore, and the Weasleys Finally Hermione entered, with Remus Lupin behind her. When Lupin saw Trunks and Goten he raised an eyebrow at Trunks' smirk and returned a smirk of his own, the marauder in him rising. Harry rolled his eyes but ignored. "We are just waiting for the rest of the people named in Lord Black's will the goblin said and harry nodded.

When the last person entered, the goblin sat down and pulled out a pensieve, which he then tapped with a bony finger. The figure of Sirius Black rose and looked around.

"I Sirius Orion Black being of somewhat sound mind and godlike body do hereby declare this my last will and testament. All previous wills are declared null and void. This will has been witnessed and certified by Ragnok of Gringotts."

He looked at the gather people and grinned, "Now that's out of the way, we can get onto the fun part."

Dumbledore spoke up, "I am here to represent Harry Potter. Here is a document giving me Power of Attorney to act on his behalf." Harry rose and asked quietly. "When did Mr. Potter sign this document, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

On the 21st of July, if you would let me show you, he has stated that he couldn't face dealing with the death of his beloved godfather, and asked me to deal with this instead. Including take the money as he would rather have his godfather back."

"Somehow Dumbledore, I don't think Harry would do that." Molly Wesley glared at the unknown man, "Who do you think you are?" Ron yelled and Harry rolled his eyes before letting the glamour fall. "I am Harry James Potter, and you are an ass." He looked down at two of his favourite women in the world and asked if they are ok. Kai smirked and nodded and Pansy nodded tearfully.

"Mr Potter shall we get on with this." Harry nodded, went, and sat down next to his beloved. As the goblin touched, the pensive Sirius spoke again.

"I Sirius Black reinstate Andromeda Black, and Nymphadora Tonks to the House of Black, along with it I leave what should have been yours Andy, which is the trust vault which should have 5 million gallons in it."

"To Fred and George Weasley, thank you for being supportive of Harry and true friends to him. To you both I leave one hundred thousand Galleons each and my trunks of pranks to use for your own amusement."

"To Ronald, Ginny and Molly Weasley, Ron's head shot up when his name was mentioned, "Ron, when I first met you I thought you were a good friend, but then I got to know you, your sister and mothers were truly like. So I leave you one Knut and hope all three of you rot in hell."

To Trunks and Goten, I know we did not always get on, as we were always pranking each other. I have not seen you both since Harry's first birthday, when you brought your twins and little Kai. Remember when we found Harry, Neville and Kai together, I think the picture is still in my vault somewhere. Anyway I'm leaving you both 5 million gallons, though I know you don't need it, the twins each get 1 million to be put in trust for when they come in age. I leave Kaiwari Mia Vegeta Son 1 million and the one of Black vaults."

Kai's head shot up, and she tea red, she did not remember the man, but he was given her money. She turned to harry and smiled at him.

To Hermione Jane Granger, who has stuck though with Harry no matter, and for that I will be eternally grateful for, so I am leaving you the Black library; please get Moony's help Hermione to get rid of some of those evil books. In addition, 1 million galleons for whatever you please.

To my godson Harry, I am sorry I am not going to be there for you; I wish things could be different. Harry, you are Lord Potter, and in such you can claim your Potter inheritance and if you wish, you can be Lord Black otherwise you can pass over the lordship to someone else related by blood and they will become Lord or Lady Black. I love you Harry, never forget me."

The image disappeared, and Harry was crying, and it was pansy turn to comfort her boyfriend. Ragnok turned to Harry and said, "Mr Potter would you like to become Lord Black? Harry shook his head and Dumbledore smirked inwardly and in a grandfatherly tone, "Harry my boy if you give the lordship proxy to me and I will look after it." Harry rolled his self muttered something then turned to Ragnok and said,

"I Harry James Potter hereby give up the claim as head of the Black family, and I hereby give it to... Kaiwari Mia Vegeta Son."

The room exploded with shouts of, "she can't be Lady Black, Potter! You're not related!"

There was a bang and everyone turned to look at Ragnok. "There is one way of finding out if they are related. Mr Potter I would need some blood

if you please." Harry nodded and took to knife and pierced his finger without flinching.

"If you pleased Mr Potter, place your finger on the parchment. Doing as he was told, he placed it on the parchment, and then removed it, returning to his seat and allowing his finger to be healed by Bulma.

There was a moments silence as the goblin looked over what had started sprawled over the parchment. He looked up and said, "Lord Potter, your nomination of Miss Son is legal, she is related."

Kai looked like she was hit with a freight train but nodded. She shook out of it and sighed before say, "I Kaiwari Mia Vegeta Son, herby expect the mantle as Matriarch of the family Black so mote it be." The goblin clicked his fingers and a box appeared on the desk in front of her. She got up from her chair and walked over to the desk.

The goblin in front of her nodded and she picked up the box and opened it. Sitting on the soft bed in the box was a The Black ring, which was gold, and engraved in the ring was an image of a dog similar to Sirus's Animagi form with small emeralds at either side. Kai smiled and slipped it on. There was a flash of light again and the ring changed to a dragon curled round Padfoot. She smiled and showed her family.

"Your full name is now Kaiwari Mia Vegeta Son-Black, matriarch of the family Black.

"Thank you for your time Lord Ragnok, we will take our leave."

They all stood up and began to leave when Dumbledore grabbed Harry. "Harry, you must come with me, you should have stayed at your family's house."

"Leave me alone Dumbledore, I'm going home with my real family and there is nothing you can do."

He turned to Remus who smiled and said, "Let's go cub, we are not getting any younger." Harry grinned at him and helped Pansy up. Trunks waited until the teens where out earshot then turned to Dumbledore and said, "Leave him alone old man, or your have to deal me and my family. He may be on the train on September 1." With that said, he rejoined his family.

Dumbledore turned and murmured to Moody "follow them." The man nodded only to return moments later. "I lost them." Dumbledore cursed and told him to call an order meeting

Later that night, Capsule Corp ball

The hall was opulent splendour itself; the swirl of the colourful people dancing was hypnotic and beautiful. Kai was looking for her family and as she looked around, she saw Daichi and Kali in the corner whispering, Dai in a suit and Kali in a pink dress.

Pansy (wearing a green dress) and Harry dancing on the floor as well as her father and Bulma, and the other members of her family. Hermione, was wearing a blue dress and was chatting to some people She sighed and took another drink of her water before smoothing down her long purple dress when she got up; she got up and headed to the French doors onto the balcony. She was standing there for 10 minutes when she realised she was not alone.

A man stood nearby with reddish brown hair. He turned when he saw that she was staring and smiled at her. He walked up to her, and blue eyes looked her over. "I'm Ben." He said and she smiled and said, "Hello I'm Kai." The fast song switched over to a slow song, and he put his hand out. "May I have this dance?" She blushed but nodded and he then escorted him back inside to the dance floor.

The pair swayed to the music not noticing the world around them. Neither noticed the figure watching her, nor the looks her brothers and sister were giving the couple. The song ended sadly, with the words, 'Baby, I'm amazed by you.'

They parted and he bowed, before she could say anything else she was called over by Ubuu for a dance, and when she turned to look for Ben on the balcony she could not find him, he had disappeared completely. She sighed and went back inside, to enjoy the rest of her night.

As soon as they arrived back at the hotel, everyone went to bed. Kai went to bed dreaming of stormy blue eyes.


	7. Back to Hogwarts we go

A/N: Hey everyone sorry thins took so Long, I started in my last year of my undergraduate degree and now I have stomach flu :( Anyway here is the penultimate chapters, Please R&R!

 

 

Chapter 7: Back to Hogwarts we go

Capsule Corp, September 1

Kai sat down at the desk in her room, a smile on her face as she looked over the pictures that had been taken since Harry had come into their life. She looked at various pictures of Hermione and Remus, Goten and Trunks and of course Pansy and Harry.

She picked up her favourite picture of Pansy and Harry during the ball. Harry was wearing a tuxedo, Pansy was wearing a beautiful green dress, and she and Harry were gazing at each other lovingly. Her second favourite was of the one taken was the whole family, surprisingly including Vegeta. Kai grinned when she saw her father with his arms cross.

She let her eyes flicked through the various muggle and wizarding pictures on her desk until she saw one that made her laugh outright. Daichi and herself at the food table arguing, by her side was an amused Hermione and Pansy. Near the edge of the photo, Harry could be seen shaking his head.

The ball had been fun; she had spent the night chatting to her brothers and in laws, as well as dancing with them. Her mind went over to the man she had met… Ben. She shook her head, smiled wishfully at the man, and left her room after putting her trunk in a capsule. Hermione, Harry, Pansy, Kai were going into their 6th year, the twins were going into the 5th year, Buu was going in 3rd year and Tala and Ella are going into their 1st year and she knew it was going to be an interesting year.

"Kai, Harry, come on, we are going to miss the portkey to Kings Cross if you don't hurry up.!" An irritated voice of Trunks called from upstairs. Kai rolled her eyes and headed walked down the stairs, with Harry behind her

They reached the bottom of the stairs to see the whole family waiting for them, Trunks holding a hoop, which they all touched, and with a tug behind their navel, they were gone.

The last of kisses and well wishes were given to the children boarding, and soon, Harry, Hermione, Kai, Pansy and the twins were sitting in a compartment of the train putting away their carryon things on the shelves above the seats for the long train ride to Hogwarts.

It was about an hour and a half later when the door opened and a first year entered, he had sandy brown hair and blue eyes, his eyes were red and the new 6th years could see the tear marks on his face. Harry stepped forward and asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked behind him scared before shaking his head then asked, "Would you mind if I sat in here?" he asked. Harry shook his head and motioned to the seat near the door. He sat down and for a short period, it was quite until the door opened and Ginny Weasley, along with Dean Thomas entered making the young boy move to the window scared.

There you are, you little shit, get here now so I can beat the hell out of you, so you do not end up like your faggot of a brother. Dean said neither he nor Weasley had seen the others; their focus was completely on the young boy.

Harry glanced in shock at the two; he had never seen them act like this before, but Harry knew what people could be like when they did not understand something. His eyes narrowing when he heard the faggot comment, his mind drifted to his brothers.

"I would watch what you say Thomas." He drawled, making them turned to him in shock. The boy was drawn into his sister's arm, while his wife and Best Friend stood in front. "Since when has it been the Gryffindor way to attack someone much younger? Who is his brother anyway?

"Finnegan, to think we have been sleeping in the same tower as him the faggot." Weasley said. Kai glared at them and tightened his arms around the younger Finnegan when he whimpered; bring the attention back on him.

"Listen you Slytherin bitch; give us to him, so we can teach him a lesson." Weasley said and Kai stuck a finger at him making them angry.

"STUPIFY" Dean screamed.

The red spell flew towards Kai, and Thomas let out a triumphant yell as the spell rushed towards them, however it soon changed when nothing happened.

A shield by Pansy and Hermione had protected them all. There was a crowd outside the compartment as Harry stood in front of them and pushed his hands out, throwing them into the corridor, before shutting the door and putting a locking charm on the thing so no-one could come in.

He turned to the boy still shaking in his sister's arm, and bent down smiled at him, trying to ease his fears. "I'm Harry; this is my girlfriend Pansy, my sister Kai and my best friend Hermione."

The boy smiled weakly, and said, "My name is Liam, Liam Finnegan; my brother Seamus is in your year." Harry nodded and then frowned, "I'll go get Seamus for you, if you like." Liam nodded and turned back to burrow into Kai's body and Harry swore he heard him mutter, "I missed you master." He shook his head and left to look for the first year's brother.

He did not have far to go, Seamus had been going up and down the whole train looking for his missing brother. Harry explained what happened, while looking at the black eye that Seamus sported, telling him that it was from Dean, who found him greeting his Slytherin boyfriend and freaked, Ron cheering him on.

"I guess that friendship is over." Seamus said sadly, Harry understood all too well, his own friendship with Ron was now over, as was the relationship with the Weasley family. Harry explained everything briefly as they headed back to the compartment, when they met up with Blaise, who clucked over Seamus. Harry smiled at them and then moved quickly before he was knocked over by Liam who ran to his brother.

The carriage was expanded by Hermione and Harry, who explained what, had happened to them over the summer, Kai had her arms full with Liam again and they were whispering to each other. Kai laughed at something he said. The doors opened and Ron Weasley, Harry just rolled his eyes and as he did with Thomas and the female Weasley before reapplying the locking charm.

The rest of the trip on the Express was uneventful and in a few hours they were piling out of the car and heading towards the last carriages after dropping Liam over to Hagrid.

Kai, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Seamus made their way to the Carriages and after a 10-minute ride they arrived at the school. The rest of the school where shocked to see the two leaders of the rival house, entering together. Dumbledore did not look please. The group split up with Blaise, Kai and Pansy going to Slytherin and Harry, Hermione and Seamus going to the end of Gryffindor table. The doors opened, and Professor McGonagall came forward, the first years shuffling alone behind her.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the side of the Great Hall and picked up a stool and a rumpled old hat. Placing the stool before the main table in front of Headmaster Dumbledore, she placed the hat on the stool and stepped back to allow the hat to sing its traditional, opening feast song.

The hat stirred and appeared to look around. Satisfied that the hall was full and it had everyone's attention, it began to sing.

Every year, I do the same thing,

Sorting new children into new homes,

The houses four, this year I will do the same

Heed my warning, though it might be in vain,

War is coming, evil may reign,

The warrior princess, protector of them all,

My warning here is clean,

Come together or there will be fear

Slytheirn's heir will rule the isle

Unless the house do not united.

Harry shot at the others and peeked up Dumbledore, who had an angry look on his face before he motioned for Professor McGonagall to start the sorting.

Harry cheered when Azeri, Leah was sorted into Gryffindor. When McGonagall shouted, out, Briefs, Tala. He watched as his nephew heading to the seat and waited before the hat shouted out

"Ravenclaw."

Ella was next, and she went into Gryffindor, with a big cheer from the table though it was mainly coming from Harry and Hermione. Seamus asked him a question about Ella and he explained she was he niece.

Hermione got their attention when Finnegan, Liam was shouted out. He looked down the table to see the two Weasley brats and Thomas whispering excitedly.

5 minutes later the hat had not said anything, Dumbledore was about to get professor McGonagall to go up to the hat to ask what was going on when the hat screamed, "Slytherin!"

Liam took of the hat, and rushed to a cheering Slytherin table going to sit next to Kai who hugged him before looking over to Seamus, who still shocked smiled in thanks.

Dumbledore got up and stood at the podium. "Welcome again to another year at Hogwarts. In the way of announcements, let me introduce your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Soka Tan." The students clapped as the white haired women stood and bowed to the students.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest is named as such for a reason. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell all students that all products from 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, are banned from the school. On that note it's time for bed, 1st years follow your prefects please

The prefects rose first and began herding the first years towards the door.

Blaise, Kai and Pansy walked to the Gryffindor, and the group walked out the hall together, not seeing the look on Dumbledore's face. The group split after saying their goodbyes.

The first years had gathered around Professor Snape, in the common room as he gave his yearly talk, while the older years watched in remembrance. However, the Gryffindor were not going do well, as soon as the common room was full, Ginny Weasley had come over and started yelling at Harry.

Harry ignored her making her angry and she went to slap him, only to be stopped by Hermione grabbing her arm and told her to leave him alone.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, shook his head before glaring at Weasley, and said, "If you know what is good for you, you leave me and mine alone.

Harry walked up to his room glad that the upper years were allowed to have their own rooms. He cast a locking charm on the door before getting change and climbing into bed, falling into a restless sleep missing his wife.

-End Chapter-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Read and Review and let me know your thoughts.


	8. Accidents and Threats

A/N: Hey everyone sorry thins took so Long, I started in my last year of my undergraduate degree and now I have stomach flu :( Anyway here is the penultimate chapters, Please R&R!

Chapter 8: Accidents and threats

The next morning...

Breakfast was quite, even for the first day of the school year. Everyone was shocked when Pansy Parkinson stood up and walked over to Gryffindor table and kissed Harry Potter on the lips before sitting next him. He smiled as Hermione nodded at Kai and Liam before going back to her books.

"Your schedules, Mister. Potter, Miss Granger, Mister Finnegan" said McGonagall, handing them their course lists. "Don't you think you should be sitting at your table Miss Parkinson?" Professor Snape said and Pansy turned and said, "I think I would rather sit with Harry sir." He glanced and nodded before handed her schedule to her and then Liam. "Try not be late Mister Finnegan." He said as he turned and strolled back to the table. When he looked at his schedule he saw he had Potions, Herbology and Defence, all with the Slytherins. He smiled; at least he will be with his sister and Seamus.

The group where the first to enter the potion classroom, they sat together and watched as there year mates entered. Snape was the last in his robes billowed around him as he walked to the front.

"You all managed to pass potions though how some of you did I will never understand." He said looking at Harry. "I will be teaching you all that you need to know about potions for your NEWT. Today you were be making the Draught of the living dead, instructions are in your book page 143." The class did not move. "What are you waiting for?"

The class started to move, so Harry wanted before he got his ingredients and started to prepare the potion thanking silently that he was taught well during the summer.

An hour later he was happy to see his potion was the right colour and texture. He bottled the potion and walked to the front of the classroom placing it on the table before returning to his cauldron, quickly cleaning up, while waiting for Kai and Pansy who were helping Neville.

The group left the potions room only to have a run in with Weasley and Thomas. Luckily for them Snape had heard and took 10 points off Gryffindor for attacking another student.

The weeks past in a blur to Kai, between scuffles with the Weasley and Thomas and hanging out with his family and friends. It was a week before Halloween and the 6th years were in Potions making a headache potion.

Kai stood up, to get the ingredients she need for the potion. As she made her way back she could hear whispering from the Gryffindor and she frowned.

Sitting down she started to cut up her ingredients, her minds were concentrated on the potion she didn't realise what had happen till there was a explosion beside her and her body was covered by someone. She heard the person hissed in pain and she lifted her head to see it was Harry.

His eyes rolled back into his head and she heard gasps, and felt Harry's body been picked up before it went black.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital wing, she heard arguing and she turned to see Harry arguing with Fudge and Dumbledore. She got up, ignoring the words of Madam Pomfey.

"What is going on here?" she said and Harry turned and said, "Fudge and Dumbledore is trying to have me return to the Dursleys at Christmas, staying that I have nobody to go home

Kai smirked, reminding Harry of Vegeta then said, "Well Gentleman, and I use that term loosely. He will be coming home with me."

"Miss Son, Mr Potter has to return to the Dursleys..." Dumbledore said but was interrupted by Kai, who told him, "my name is Lady Black, Headmaster Dumbledore, and I want you to remember that. Fudge, Harry is under the house of Black's protection, he will be coming home with me, and if I hear one snoop from you trying to take him away from me in an shape or form, then so help you god.

"Are you threatening me...?" He trailed of when he saw her eyes flickering between black and teal. The two men left as she sighed and sat down heavily.

"Kai, are you OK?" She shook her head and said, "Not really, Harry, you are not allowed to go near those men without me, or a teacher."

She went back to her bed and lay on the bed, knowing that something was going to happen. She closed her eyes and before she fell asleep, she said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Dinner that night was a quite affair for Harry at Gryffindor table, as he sat and talked with Kai, Pansy, Seamus, Liam the twins and surprisingly Neville.

They had not been paying attention to anything bar there little group so they didn't see Ron seething. He had been like this for hours and it must have reached a boiling point because he pulled out his wand and cast two spells which hit Harry and sprayed his blood over Pansy and Liam. Kai casted three stunners at the two Weasley and Thomas before she started casting spells to stop the bleeding but despite this he still wasn't breathing.

Pansy was crying, and was being comforted by Daichi who watched as his aunt tried to save her brother. Kali was sobbing into Neville's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You won't die on me Kay-Jay; you owe me a rematch from the last time we sparred."

She cast a spell and a small dragon appeared. She whispered something and it nodded before it disappeared a moment later she watches for a moment before she kept on casting wondering where madam Pomfey was. The doors slammed opened and two figures entered the hall.

Dumbledore paled when he realised who it was. He watched the younger blue haired women cast a spell and nodded before putting something in the unconscious teen's mouth and helping him chew. Moments later there was a groan and Harry woke up and saw his mum and sister. Mama? Bulla what are you do here? What happened?"

Before they could answer Harry had an armful of Pansy who kissed him stunning the great hall and leaving Dumbledore seething. Kai explained while Bulma turned to the head table.

"What will be done about the person who did this to my son?" she asked and Dumbledore sighed Molly was going to kill him. "He will lose his prefect badge and will be banned from Quidditch; he will also serve in detention until Christmas."

Bulma scowled and was about to say something but Harry shook his head. "He will get what is coming to him sooner or later Bulma."

She nodded and He wrapped his arm around pansy and the group left, leaving the school and staff shocked, and Dumbledore seething. Professor McGonagall stood up from her place and quickly undid the stunners on her three Gryffindors. She was not very please and let them know that right there in the hall.

-End Chapter-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Read and Review and let me know your thoughts.


	9. Spell go awry and accidents happens

Well this is Book 1 done with this chapter and the next book will be Called, 'Written in The Stars, it may take a we while, as I am in college. Please Read and review, and enjoy the last chapter of Brother, Love, Jedi, Friend: Book 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or Dragonball GT, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 9: Spell go awry and accidents happens

Friday before Halloween found Kai laid on the bed, crying, she had been dumped by her Ravenclaw boyfriend in front of everyone in the great, they had been dating for two years, but according to him, since she was whoring herself out to Harry Potter, he didn't want nothing to do with had got angry and punched him, gaining a detention with professor Flitwick and a loss of 20 points. That had been Friday afternoon and it was now Sunday evening, and no –one had seen her, she had locked herself in her room, and even now she could hear Pansy knocking on the door as she had been since classes had finished.

"Kai, come on, you need to eat" Pansy called through the door, shooting a look at Daphne Greengrass, who was beside her. When there was no answer Pansy turned to the other Slytherin girl. Go and get Professor Snape, telling him that he is needed, if you see Blaise tell him what's going on.

"Harry!" she said using the mirror that Bulma had given her. She waited till she saw Harry's face. He looked at her and said, "Pansy, what's wrong?"

"It's Kai, she not responding, something happened, I need you down here, please."

"I'm on my way sweetheart! Keep trying." He ended the spell and rushed out of the common room, not realised he was being followed

Kai heard sister in-law calling and talking but just closed her eyes, and drifted into unconsciousness, not eating for three days had taken a toll on her, as Saiyans have to eat a lot everyday to keep strong and healthy.

~0~

Severus Snape, had been his quarters enjoying a drink and a potions journal, when the alarm for the dorms, went off. He rushed down meeting Harry Potter outside the common room.

"Potter, what are you doing down here, go back to your dorm, 5 points from Gryffin-"

He whispered the password and both teacher and student entered the common room, noticing the crowd in the stairs.

They found Kai ling on her bed, not moving. Pomfrey entered and shoed everyone bar Snape out.

Kai meanwhile was dreaming...

Kai's dream

Kai walked down in a dark dank place, she could hear jeering and fighting, she walked and saw Frieza, Cell, and others her family had defeated fighting each other. Kai didn't feel someone come behind her and grab her and covering her mouth and pulling into the shadows. It was just as well as she turned and saw a Namak.

"Mr Piccolo?" she whispered and he looked surprised, "look kid, how did you know my name?" "Gohan told me about you Piccolo." The Namak was surprised, and asked, "How do you know Gohan?" she smiled and said, "He's my big brother and he misses you a lot."

He nodded, and then motioned her to follow her, which she did. They arrived to see a large amount of people, fighting and eating and drinking, he brought her to a man that looked a lot like her father but he had a beard.

"Daddy? When did you get the stupid goatee? "He's not your father, dear one." Another man appeared, the exact copy of her father Goku, with one difference, he had a scar.

"We are your grandfathers, this is King Vegeta, and I am Bardock."

She bowed to both, "I am Princess Kaiwari Mia Vegeta Son, Daughter of Prince Vegeta and Son Goku." She paused then asked, "What am I doing in hell? Am I dreaming?"

It was King Vegeta that spoke, "You are in between life and death, right now you're in your room at school, half dead because of you have lost the will to live, because you thought this person was your lifemate."

Bardock took over, "But he is not dear one, you will find your lifemate, just as your brothers have found there, and your sister and niece have as well and the rest of your family will as well."

"But Grandpa, he was the one I wanted to spend my life with." She said, sitting on the ground. Bardock smiled when he called her grandpa. "Dear one, he was not your true mate, the day you meet him again, you will know."

King Vegeta helped her up kissing her forehead before saying, "and now little one it's time for you to wake up. Tell my son that I am very proud of him."

She nodded and turned to Bardock, "Dear One remember what we told you, and look after yourself, and our newest grandson, he needs all the help he will get defeating this evil in your world. Close your eyes and count to five.

End Dream

She did as he asked, and when she opened her eyes, she found that she was lying in the medical wing; she turned and saw Harry and Pansy sitting beside her.

"Kai!" Pansy said bringing Madam Pomfrey in, who cast a spell at her and frowned, "Well I don't understand it, but your fine Miss Son; you're free to leave when you're ready.

Kai got dressed and the trio left, as they walked Kai explained to them what had happened, and the dream. They headed for the great hall where the Slytherins were happy to see one of their own were ok, and in one piece.

The weeks past and soon it was a Halloween, and Harry knew that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what it was. He had a shower and made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. He entered the great hall and sat down next to Seamus, and grabbed some bacon.

Professor Dumbledore stood as soon as all the students had assembled in the Great Hall. "My I have your attention please? Due to the fact that it is a Friday I have decided that there will be a Halloween ball open to all years, and that you can go as anything you like. But because to the short notice of the ball, I would ask all the Prefects, and upper level students to helping the younger students transfigure of their costumes to do so afternoon classes are cancelled. Classes will be starting soon, so please hurry along.

Harry headed out to Herbology, where they were looking and shrieking violets. His next class was a double history of magic which he slept for. By the time lunchtime came he was starving, so he headed to the great hall. After lunch He met Kai who told him that, they were heading down the lake for a walk.

The trio walked down to the lake, after telling their friends where they were before heading out, not realised they were being followed.

"You know Harry, you should just ignore that Baka, he is not worth it," Kai said as they walked towards the lake. He nodded and said, "I know, I know, but it's annoying."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the slut and the freak."

Both of them turned see Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas standing there. The two must have followed them from the castle. Kai groaned and turned around shooting a look at Harry who sighed in exasperation.

"What do you want Weasley?" Harry said as he glared at the duo.

"You away from Hogwarts, your turning into a dark Lord, you should be in Azkaban."

"You need to be in St Mungo's Weasley, if you belie that and Thomas you need to join him if you believe that.

An argument started which then turned into a fist fight. There was a bright flash of light, making Ron and Dean covered their eyes from the intensity. After a few moment their dropped their hands only to see Harry, Kai and Pansy gone.

-End Chapter-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please Read and Review and let me know your thoughts.


	10. SEQUEL NOTICE PLEASE READ!!!!

Hi all,

As you may or may not know camp nanowrimo is coming which means I get to Announce the sequel to Brother, Lover, Jedi, Friend is coming!!!

 

**Brother, Lover, Jedi, Friend: Written in the Stars**

War has come to the galaxy, how will Harry, Kai and pansy survive. Will conflict come between lovers? **Sequel to Brother, Lover, Jedi, Friend: The Truth Saga.**

 

So please add me to your author alerts so you will know when I post!

Lau xx


End file.
